Talk:Main Page
A request I say this wiki needs itself an IRC... for those who don't know... I think that means Internet Relay Chat or something along there... I'll give you an example of this... Kirby Wiki IRC That right there is the Kirby Wiki's IRC... other wikis have this too! What it is is probably a chance for us to get to see who all's on every night... you can pretty much find me on the Kirby Wiki IRC now that I found out about it... does that sound like something that could happen? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow... May 2010, we had 2000 articles! We are only a few month further.. and we're already close to 4000 articles... that's twice as much! Amnestyyy 19:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I know! ^_^ 05:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Havent edited here in a WHILE King Zant of the Twili 23:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Let's go for the 8.000 next! Amnestyyy 12:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New layout Thanks to this "lovely" new layout the "editor's pick", "most visited" and "featured users" pages don't work anymore... I hate it.. Amnestyyy 12:24, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree the "new layout" is utter crap. It strangles the articles with useless margins at both sides, complicates the navigation and disgusts many of our most prominent users. What on earth have they thought when they changed it? (sigh) Balthus Dire 13:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I've considered leaving, but I've decided to make the best of things... even if it is crap and I hate it... I've send in a complaint, and they just told me I had to live with it... If I'd stop now I'd never become an admin here... Amnestyyy 13:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ I on the other hand am leaving - had enough of it already and won't be coming back to this or any other wiki for a long while.. if ever The Voice 23:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) it seems everybody is leaving this wiki so I may as well do the same, even though I only joined a while ago - isn't really much fun Green-Knight 23:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wikia... really appreciate you scaring of our users.... not! Oh well, just have to make the best of things I guess Amnestyyy 11:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) scared off a fan of 90s cartoons no less - don't worry though I'll be adding in villains from the shows to keep the memory alive, I'm just annoyed a good contributor had to run off due to this policy nobody even asked for - anyway, I guess we should keep our rants to blogs and whatnot to stop the wiki being even more depressing Inferno Pendragon 12:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) yes indeed, back to work as usual... Amnestyyy 17:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 5000 The 5000th article has been created! Amnestyyy 18:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Issue that needs to be fixed Right now this site lacks a delete template coding that makes it difficult to nominate a page for deletion (Spam, or fake information) and it makes it impossible to nominate something like the Genosect page that is filled with false information for deletion. -Adv193 07:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) We have the "Candidate for deletion" template, in which you can add information. We have "incoherent" for spam articles, so we have sufficient templates. Amnesty 11:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Another Idea I forgot: K. Edgar Singer from "Muppets from Space", as well as Dr. Tucker and Rentro. And C.O.V.N.E.T. if you have a category for villainous locations or whatever you call them. Supposed... Who do you suppose is the main antagonist/villain of "Tiny: The Seventh Brother"? And perhaps that of its sequel, "Tiny Heroes"? Interstate2011 21:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ? Does Joe Guire from "How to Eat Fried Worms" (the film) count as a villain? After all, he did take advantage of Billy and make him eat nastily-prepared worm recipes. Interstate2011 04:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Main/Secondary Antagonists Shouldn't there be categories for "Main Antagonists" and "Secondary Antagonists"? Interstate2011 00:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) how to particpate in SOPA community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Craiglpalmer/SOPA_and_PIPA_Situation_Summary User:MAjinAbura asked how your site can participate in protesting SOPA. I see no blogs, so I am posting here the instructions which will redirect your site to wikipedia for exactly one day: If you are not an admin, open a blog discussion encouraging your site to do it. Here is how you can redirect your site if you are an admin Redirecting to wikipedia is the best, as wikipedia will have ways people can contact their representatives when they enter a zip code. On your wikia, go to: MediaWiki:Common.js Add: var a=new Date;if(18 a.getDate()&&0 a.getMonth()&&2012 a.getFullYear())window.location="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page"; Save. There is a timer set so it your site will ONLY be redirected for one day. Note: once this is added, it can ONLY be removed by disabling javascript on your browser and then deleting the code. Wikiasmikia 03:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Category Add Category: Villains That can transform or Transforming villains like; Kid Buu, Cell, Frieza. When is it okay to add (insert show name here) villains kind of categories and when is it not? Bannon246 (talk) 05:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Villain infobox Why does the box title always say "Evil-doer"? Is there any way to change that? Bannon246 (talk) 14:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't see a problem with the box title. As for changing it, I don't think that's possible considering that the infobox is locked from editing .Tearface (talk) 08:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Guardians of the Universe Should the Green Lantern characters the Guardians of the Universe be added particularly because they have become more villainous during the events of the New 52, though it can be considered from an anti-hero perspective due to their emotionless nature. -Adv193 (talk) 17:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) guidelines for real life figures Anyone think that we should discuss and work out a guideline over the inclusion of real life figures, since by their non-fictional virtue they're bound to be controversial and divisive?Pekingduckman (talk) 06:50, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Link to Heroes wiki I think there should be a link to Heroes wiki http://protagonist.wikia.com to help promote Villain's wiki sister site. Bus Monster What ever happend to the baus monster form dexters laboratory villains, if think it was a great catagory. manundercover Are these really villains??? Recently there have been a lot of pages added to this wikia that include characters that don't even count as villains at all and are either just jerks or characters that are a little bit mischevious - Mr. Bean, Sheldon, Ted, Frank Barone etc. And there is also a lot of category abuse on other plenty of other characters that makes them sound worse than what they are. If people really want to add characters that do anything the tiniest bit wrong then you may as well add pretty much every fictional character because no one is perfect. I'm not meaning to be rude or disrespectful but there should be more thought put into the pages added on this wikia but this is just my opinion. Spoilerz (talk) 06:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz Suggestions for Enteries How about entries for the following... *K.A.R.R and Garth Knight (Both Knight Rider) *Colonel F.E. Cochrane (Blue Thunder) *Dr. Charles Henry Moffett (Airwolf) *Count Baltar (Original Battlestar Galactica) SENIRAM (talk) 22:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ??? Some of the pages have lately been added into categories that aren't accurate in describing the villains, either that or some villains are being taken out of categories that suit them. So am I to understand that jerks such as Rasputia Lattimore are complete monsters but truly evil characters such as Sauron, Saruman and Scar (and a few others) aren't???? Seriously people think about it before adding and taking off categories. I definetly agree that Lotso is a complete monster but is a stuffed teddy bear with emotional abandonment issues worse than an evil, dark wizard who wants power and wants to destroy all peace?? Come on people think about it. Spoilerz (talk) 08:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Spoilerz What is the character on the picture for the Website's Tab? MalikMagistral (talk) 08:52, September 22, 2019 (UTC) TV Tropes intrusion I realise that many of the categories on this website are based on TV Tropes back in its golden age and so they should be. However we must NOT allow TV Tropes policy to govern this website as that website has fallen into disrepair, particularly with regard to the No Real Life Examples policy (which TV Tropers must work hard to dismantle) and the Complete Monster thread. Real Life examples will one day be allowed on that particular trope, god-willing. Until then, the best that we few sane lovers of fiction can do is work to fight bureaucratic corruption on TV Tropes and above all, prevent it from encroaching on this website. The Complete Monster discussion thread is the main problem on the TV Tropes website and it's been a source of considerable inconvenience to many users. I strongly urge editors of this site to oppose the thread and obstruct the efforts of those who seek to enforce it. Any website that is fun to edit will invariably attract bullies and jerks who start imposing meaningless rules on the rest of the editors. --Lucifuge Rofacale (talk) 22:39, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Fortune Tellers Is there a category for fortune tellers, oracles or seers on this wiki? I couldn't find it, so if there isn't, we should create one. Many villains can predict future or the heroes' actions, so they should have their own category. They aren't simply only psychics. Terry12fins24 (talk) 22:22, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Designated Heroes and Villains I think there should be categories for Designated Heroes and Designated Villains on this wiki. The Designated Heroes would be groups and people like Richard Rahl from "The Sword of Truth", the Teen Titans from "Teen Titans Go!", Haley Smith from "American Dad", God from "Chick Tracts, the Sisterhood from "Sinfest" and Bella from "Twilight. The Designated Villains would be The Computer Club from "Haruhi Suzumiya", Rev. Westhall from "Chick Tracts", Roland Tembo from "The Lost World: Jurassic Park", the Kranks from "Christmas with the Kranks" and the Volturi from "Twilight". Ilniaj (talk) 00:51, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Protagonist Villains and Villains by Proxy already fill those. Welcome to your doom! 00:56, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Ambiguously Evil and Obliviously Evil I've noticed that these categories are missing from this wiki but I think they would fit in it. Ambiguosly Evil characters are people like Gendo Ikari and Braz D. Blood who spend most of the story with their motives and goals being undefined. The most interesting example of an Obliviously Evil character would be the Pyro from TF2 who is crazy and thinks that he's spraying rainbows instead of fire at people. Ilniaj (talk) 18:53, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Message Wall Message Wall is not working for me, it won't allow me to post messages to Magma Dragoon and my own message wall. :/ "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 22:00, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Is it just me, or does this wiki need a little more customization to make it more unique? Maybe something changed via Wikia.css or Common.css. Maybe we can change the primary article text size back to the professional looking 13px like it used to be before Wikia changed it last year. Just a suggestion. Chakor Channing 15:40, January 20, 2015 (UTC) JinxTheShadowyHero (talk) 23:14, March 5, 2015 (UTC)For our tagline, could it be 'We have the ultimate heels (a term for villains) here!'? Characters with pages on both this and heroes wiki Why do some characters like Lelouch vi Britannia have both pages on the Villains and Heroes wiki? Is it because they are morally ambiguous? Fllflourine (talk) 02:39, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Characters can go from bad to good and vice versa. Just look at Kovu.Wise choice Kanali... 03:10, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Villainous Breakdown Many anti villains have so many virtues that often their breakdown is pitiable and sad, instead of anger and madness, that can happen? villainous breakdown can be pitiable and tearfull? A request Can someone please create a page for "Jestro" of "NEXO KNIGHTS"? Also, if there are any Ninjago villains missing, please add them as well. Perhaps Morro, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan? Thanks! Liamkasbar (talk) 01:45, June 12, 2016 (UTC)Liam Kasbar Villains with some goodness inside their hearts Anti-villains, affably evil, grey zone and remorseful villains may have some goodness inside their hearts (no matter how small it is). But anti-villains always have goodness inside their hearts, the only ones who never have goodness inside their hearts are complete monsters. Anti-villains, affably evil, grey zone and remorseful villains are without any single doubt my FAVORITE types of villains, because I always knew that villains not always are black, maybe their actions are black but their personality is grey and ambiguous.Donkeykongcountry1994 (talk) 18:11, June 21, 2016 (UTC) complete monsters vs tragic villains compared with the vileness of complete monsters, all the tragic villains are simple and petty villains no matter how evil they are, even if they managed to cross the moral event horizon tragic villains are petty criminals even if they crossed the MEH because the way complete monsters cross it is worse and dark. even if anti villains also cross the MEH they still can have their heroic virtues.Donkeykongcountry1994 (talk) 18:18, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Slideshow links Since most of the links in the slideshow on the main page no longer redirect to anything, should we replace them? Perhaps links to popular category pages? NerdWithAKeyboard (talk) 00:10, October 18, 2016 (UTC) I have a question for anyone from the Villains Wiki. The Trix from the Winx Club are classified as both Affably Evil and Honorable Villains, someone who knows that show explain to me why these two are under the Affably Evil and Honorable Villains catagory? Draco in Leather Pants In TV Tropes website there's a section called SugarWiki where there's a section called Villain Whitewashing Service where the fans completely remake the villain/villainess into a morally ambiguous character with redeeming values, with their imagination creating Fanfics about them being well-changed (complete monsters are included there). On the original version may not have redeeming values, but the Fanfics they DO have redeeming values. Just like Albert Einstein said: "Imagination is everything. It is the preview for life's coming attractions" I have my favorite villains (specially the cute ones<3) redeemables and irredemables, monstruous and sympathetic.Donkeykongcountry1994 (talk) 17:42, March 30, 2017 (UTC) 'Upcoming villains' Hi there villains wiki users! i want to ask a question about upcoming villains. Is it ok to add villains we almost don't know anything about that are in a upcoming movie? JoElkis (talk) 22:02, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :Nope. If the movie/show/book, etc. has not yet come out, there should be no page added for the villain until the day the thing has come out. --Grizzhly (talk) 22:10, June 13, 2017 (UTC) What Would Also be Good Is that the Villains Wiki's main page will have its own vote poll about which villains are the best, like tragic to anti-villains. I whish that would be accepted. ChocolateElemental (talk) 23:35, July 9, 2017 (UTC) The main page should REALLY be cleaned up The scroll-gallery at the top of the page has deleted links, the aurra sing article shouldn't be linked anymore, considering we have a VFH for a reason. The monster clows could be linked with Contradictory, the elder beings could be linked with Evil from the Past. JoElkis (talk) 18:23, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Wayne Gale and others I’m surprised he didn’t make the list. Even the Robinsons from The Graduate belong here. Please fix Discord invite for me Hi. I'm trying to get in touch with Magma over at the Villains Wiki Discord because the server upped and locked me out. I'm trying to log back in. Can you please let me back in? I'm sorry about what happened a while back and I would like to engage in some discussions over there. Futurist2000 (talk) 03:28, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Mistipedia When l visited the Mistipedia Wiki, l discovered an "Internal Error" message there on all pages. What the hell is going on there?Glammazon (talk) 14:13, September 19, 2019 (UTC) My First Time Well it is my first time trying something new on the wiki I was excited about the PE Proposal of wanna to do a PE Proposal I thought it was fair of you making it due to PE being abused alot that it It was cool and I wanna to give it a try, and when I got the news on my first attempt well I didn't get what that means the 500 edit when it was candidate for deletion but my thinking is 500 words. until I realized it was 500 edits XD Sorry it was my first try ^^; I'm new to trying out publishing MrDilly2013